Til the End of Forever
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: She wanted to be there. Inside, celebrating with everyone else. She wanted to be happy for her friends. But she couldn't with ggetting a headache so bad it made the room spin. So there she was. Outside alone with only a glass and her thoughts to keep her company. Until a certain Changeling comes along. Short BBRAE oneshot.


**Disclaimer: If you for one second believe I own this... Then you would be so very wrong.**

**'Til the End of Forever**

Staring out into the black abyss of night, she sighed as the party raged in the house behind her. It was Robin's and Starfire's wedding day. 357 guests, over a hundred dozen flowers, 50 light fixtures, 20 members of waiting staff, 10 members of the wedding party, six photographers and two videographers, and a whole bunch of fans and press trying to get in just to get a glimpse of the expensive over the top extravaganza. All of which was too much for the young Empath to handle.

Cradling her scotch glass between her hands, she tapped French tipped manicured nails against the glass and sighed again.

There were times she wished she could be a part of something. Parties, events...Weddings. Two of her best and closest friends just got married and she could barely keep her barriers up while she stood up there with the other bridesmaids during the ceremony.

She wanted to be there. Inside, celebrating with everyone else. She wanted to be happy for her friends. But she couldn't with getting a headache so bad it made the room spin. So there she was. Outside alone with only a glass and her thoughts to keep her company. She sighed again before picking up her drink bringing it to her lips. She heard the glass door open and close behind her and felt a very familiar presence behind her.

"There you are," he said as he approached her.

"Here I am," she sighed as she put her glass down on the bannister. Feeling him come up beside her, she peered over her shoulder to look at him.

He was tall now. Puberty throwing him a late growth spurt where it counted. The hints of childhood were gone from his face, save the playful sparkle in his eyes and his signature toothy grin. She couldn't help but to feel a sense of out of placement around him. She grew up with him but it was still weird that he was a fully grown adult now. Which reminded her of how adult she was herself.

She cursed herself for thinking that. Feeling the insecure bubble inside her stomach, she tried to stifle her unease by picking up her glass again and holding the edge to her lips.

"What brings you out here?" she asked taking another sip.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, leaning his back against the bannister and facing her.

She shrugged. "Too many people feeling too many things at once."

He nodded in understanding. "I can see how that could be overwhelming for you."

She hummed in response, her nail tapping her glass again. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What was the question?" He replied quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Breathing."

"Gar..." she pushed.

"That is technically what I'm doing, Rae." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "You know what I mean."

"I know, I know," he chuckled, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "You wanna know why I'm out here."

"That would be correct."

Exhaling, he looked away from her at a random spot as if he needed to dive into his mind for the answer. "Three reasons."

"And those would be?"

"One, it's a beautiful night. Why not go outside to enjoy it?"

"Well that's logical."

"Two, I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"For you." He grinned, looking at her with those candy apple green eyes of his.

"Why on earth would you be looking for me?" Her brows knitted together in a line.

"Because your presence is sorely missed." He answered, his smile getting broader.

She couldn't tell if it was her imagination but she could've sworn he had been moving closer to her. She ignored the thought.

"I hardly believe that is true."

He hummed in thought. "Okay, well, maybe not for everyone."

"There we go." She nodded and looking at the ground, feeling balance return to the conversation.

"But you were for me."

She blinked before looking back at him. She could definitely tell he was getting closer now.

"Which leads me to the third reason as to why I'm out here." He murmured.

"Oh?" Her voice sounded foreign to her. It felt higher than normal and tight. She coughed in attempt to relax. "And that reason is?"

"I want to dance with a beautiful woman."

It took her a moment to respond. A few seconds tops but to her it felt like an hour. Closing her eyes she shook her head. "Well it looks like you should head back inside."

"Why is that?" He pressed.

"Because I happen to be the only woman out here and I highly doubt-

"Shut up."

She blinked again at the interruption. She looked at him, her mouth agape. Both shocked and offended at his boldness, she put her hand on her hip. "_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me." He said, lifting the drink he had in his hand to lips and drinking from it.

"Well, I believe I shouldn't -

"Yes, you should."

She pursed her lips in frustration. "Gar...I am not-

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? I mean it, you know? Shut up."

She felt the anger come to a boil within her. "How dare you-

"How dare_ you_?" He shot back, his mouth still curved into that delicious smile of his. "I'm trying to tell you that I think you're beautiful and you're trying to brush it off and say that you're not. So how dare you criticize my taste and the person that I deem the most beautiful out of all the other women that are inside?"

The anger that had been brewing inside had dissipated, leaving her empty and clueless. He had never spoken to her so boldly before. And while it was shocking... It was refreshing.

But he seemed to notice none of this as he swirled the brown liquid in his glass before drinking the last of it. Putting it down on the bannister, he stood up straight and looked at her head on.

"You're beautiful. End of." He finished with a sense of finality. "Now let go of your drink and dance with me."

She blinked at him again before looking back down at her glass and tapping it with her nails again. "I can't go back in there."

"We'll dance out here."

"You can't hear the music."

"We'll make our own." He answered simply before holding his hand out to her. "Dance with me."

She turned her head and looked at his hand and then, his face and his hand again. She tapped once. Twice. And then, she turned to face him before taking to his hand.

The grin on his face grew as he clasp her hand in his, bringing them closer. His other hand found her mid back while hers found his shoulder.

"One dance," she said, resisting the blush that threatened to creep on her face.

She felt his chest rumble against her, a chuckle escaping his lips. Bringing them closer, he rested his head against hers. "As you wish."

They forgot the world together, swaying soft and slow together under the stars. They danced to a song that only they could hear for as long as it lasted.

And it lasted for quite some time.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


End file.
